


The Strange Adventures of Erica Cartman.

by SuperFlandreBros



Category: South Park
Genre: But these are all the main characters, Comedy, Everyone will have a chance to shine, Gen, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, They have no idea what bra sizes even are, They just perceive themselves to be older, Vacation, double standard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlandreBros/pseuds/SuperFlandreBros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious voice, A tired Cartman, and genderbending? Well, South Park has seen crazier. But still! Hilarity ensues as the most of population of South Park becomes flipped, in more ways than one. Add in a class trip that doesn't suck? Stuff just got real. Contains swearing, innuendoes, and South Park-y things! Read in Cartman's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Equipment

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move some of my fanfictions to here so my profile didn't feel so empty. Also I'm trying to gain motivation to finish this by posting it here. Not as into South Park as I used to be, but I still have some drive left in me after a year. Shocking, I know. This was also an attempt at writing in 1st person. Hope you enjoy this story!

"So, I have a question..." A mysterious voice whispered in the night.

"Nnngh..." I grunted. "Is it how annoying you are?"

"Ooh. We have a feisty one, here!" It quipped. "The question in question? What would you like to do to the residents of South Park?"

"Lots of things." I replied. "Go to Phun Land, a buffet, killing them. Normal stuff."

"O...kay, kid. Just so you know, this will affect you, too."

"Sweet! So that means I can make my own gravy park! But then Kyle will enjoy it, too! Ahh! I wanna make him suffer! But  _I_  don't wanna suffer!"

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Hey! I'm the one calling the shots here! And  _I_ say that all the non-adults should be genderbent!"

 _Wow, this kid is actually kinda...not that evil._ "Are you sure? I'll write everything you and I said."

"So, I'm gonna forget everything here? That's bullcrap!"

"Now, go to sleep. And when you wake up, let's just say that you'll wake up with some new equipment tomorrow morning..."

Just like that, it disappeared. I went back to bed, waiting to see the look on Kyle's Jew face. He's really ugly, why not make it worse?

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _

_Mrrrgh... that alarm is the bane of my existence. It's purpose in life is to wake me up from beautiful dreams._ That was my first thought of the day, complaining about the alarm clock. Although the snooze button is a magical thing.  _Wizard powers, turn this damn thing off!_

It worked. Sweet.

"Eric? Sweetie? It's time to go to school, dear!" Mom gently reminded. "We're having donut pancakes with bacon syrup!"

"But, maahm!" I shot back. I hated it when she called me sweetie! Wait a minute...my handsome voice! It changed into a really shrill one. Lame!

"Whatever you want, Eric. Just make sure to come down before your food gets cold!"

"...Yeah," I replied, masking over my new voice. Is this puberty or something? Because it SUCKS!

Dragging myself out of bed, I felt a breeze between my legs and a gap in my briefs. Not very noticeable, though.

 _Maybe I had shrinkage or something._ I mused to myself.  _Size doesn't matter, technique does._

Trudging myself to the bathroom reassured, I made the water run when brushing my teeth; many hippies were pissed off today. Good, let the rage fill them!

I felt a brush on the back of my neck. My hair grew really fast. Like, to my chin! And thick, too. Whatever.

Okay, this gap is really annoying! I have to pee, too! I pulled the waist of my pants out. My dick disappeared and was replaced with a-

"Meow," The cat appeared.

-Pussy. I giggled for a moment. But it soon passed when I realized I needed to check the rest of myself, too!

"Kitty, no!" 

I gained weight in my boobs. I squeezed them to check: that felt nice. My waist changed shape, too.  _Slightly_  thinner, my hips widened _._  Most of my features remained the same. My adorably chubby face, my cute legs. I was still the big-boned  _boy_ everyone knew and love! I am  **not**  a chick! I'm NOT! Although I managed to look even  _more_  cute than before. How is that even possible!?  _This is still a dream._ I think to myself as I get out my bra from the Sarcastaball incident and put it on; it actually fits this time.

"Eric, sweetie? Are you almost done?" Mom chided again. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, mahm. Fine." I murmured, keeping my voice as leveled as possible.

"Okay, then." She left muttering: "Eric must be having some 'alone time'. My little boy is becoming a man!"

Gross, mahm. It was then that I noticed a piece of paper. I grabbed it and read it immediately.

_It's a lie! I didn't agree to this! How come I don't remember this! I'll just take this along with me, just in case._

I had to adjust my clothes somehow. Sneak into mom's room to get her underwear or...oh, God; I have no other choice, do I? I got out my final weapon: The Gaybox. This is a box where I store and do seemingly "gay" things like sewing, tailoring, cooking, dolls, etc. I guess the right term is "girly", but I'm a dude, so it's gay. I  _used_  to be one, anyway. But I still am! This is all so confusing!

I analyzed myself and I have to say, I look pretty good as a girl, and  _way_  better than any Reality TV bitch! Maybe this won't be so bad. I still had my red coat covering me, plus a cute pair of pants!

"I'm ready, mahm!" I said.

"Okay, sweetie!" Mom replied.

Treading lightly downstairs, I made sure to enjoy every moment of Kyle's Jew face as I went to the bus stop. And this breakfast, too.

I didn't hate being called sweetie as much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids all meet up and admire/angst over their new bodies. And there's also an actually nice class trip? That's new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for all these pronouns switches is because they're all still their original gender, but they switched sexes too. So Cartman is just having a hard time staying consistent. Also I'm not sure if I made Garrison psycho enough, hopefully, I did. Again, I wrote this a long time ago. Enjoy this chapter.

Making my way over to the bus stop, I noticed that the "girls" were now boys. They seemed to accept that fact rather quickly, seeing as one of them started peeing in the bushes standing up. It'll get old eventually.

I saw the other three at the stop as usual. All of them were changed for my amusement, although I was affected, too.

"Dude, there's Cartman!" Stan exclaimed. "He's a girl, too!"

Kenny looked like he (she?) was about to pass out from a giggle fit.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "I look cute!"

Stan looked different, she had sharp deep blue eyes and had stick straight hair down to her upper back. Probably a physical manifestation of him denying that he's gay. Her tits were average, 32B cup, I think. That was my size before I turned into a chick. Her body was rather uninteresting, her face was also boring. The best part was her legs, they were very shapely. Too bad that they were covered by those baggy jeans of his.

Kenny was an interesting case. What hair that was peeping out was still a dirty blond, representing how poor he really is. I couldn't make out much from his face, but his eyes were a baby blue. Her body was mostly hidden by her ugly orange parka, but her reaction told all.

"(My tits are glorious! Why didn't this happen earlier?)" He muffled, proceeding to squeeze them for longer than necessary. "(This is so awesome! They're soft and round!)"

"But they're not even that big of a deal." Stan deadpanned.

"(Who cares! They're my own personal boobs!)" He said candidly.

This was getting annoying, I had to step in with my awesomeness!

"Hey! The lez party's over!" I said. "We all know that we're chicks now!"

It was then that Kahl decided to step in. Her jew-fro hair was braided into two like a little girl. She was tall and thin and wasn't much to speak of from the waist-up except for his (her?) eyes, they were as green as jealousy! They bore Kahl's Jewish instinct perfectly. I guess I should give her credit for some nice hips and (to quote Bebe) a nice ass. But her legs were still toothpicks. She was so frail-looking, even worse than Butters! I wonder what Butters looks like now.

"Hey, fatass! You're a chick, too?" He asked. "You don't look much different."

"You are such a genius, Jew; you know that?" I snapped, a bit upset.

"I'm not happy about this either, Cartman!" He yelled.

"Who said I was sad about it, Kahl-ee?" I said, coming up with a genius plan. "I have a great idea!"

"Oh, here we go." Kahl complained. Typical Jew reaction, they don't like change.

"Today's the Field Trip Day. So, what we'll do is-!" I pulled out a chart.

"No." Stan interrupted me. "We are  _not_  getting involved in one of your schemes again!"

"We're going to the beach since Token's family was nice enough to sponsor us, we haven't had a trip like that in  _ages!_ You are  _not_  ruining it again!" Said the Jew rat.

"(Yeah!)" Kenny said.

"Well, fine! You all became pussies ever since you got them!" I shot back, patting myself for the clever joke.

"And you're still a dick as always, Cartman." Kahl replied curtly. "This discussion is over."

Just like that, the bus came to pick us all up.

_You might have won this time, but mark my words: you will all join me!_

* * *

"Okay, children; today's the day of the field trip!" Mr. Garrison said excitedly. "Thanks to Token's family (Stupid rich people!), we get to go to a field trip that doesn't suck."

"A-ah, thanks." Token said sheepishly. "It's for a protest, though. So don't get too excited."

Token was also another interesting case, (s)he owned her curvy figure and had dark-brown curly hair that was tied in a ponytail. He was proportionally  ** _almost_**  model-like. It was such a shame that his skin color was off. He wore the same shirt, but had a blue denim skirt.

"Now, I understand that everyone had a sudden sex-change overnight. But we can't do anything about it, so you'll just have to deal with it." Mr. Garrison.

"Mr. Garrison? Why did none of the adults change their sex?" Wendy asked. She was now a dude, though she still retained most of her girly features with messy bangs, and hair that was jaw-length and a purple jacket and a pink beret that made her look metro. Her pants were a dull yellow with a sweet-looking belt. Her eyes were Token brown.

"I don't know, Wendy. Why don't you just follow my instructions and DEAL WITH IT!" He snapped.

Most of the class cowered. I didn't really see him as much of a threat. He's not that smart, I don't even know why or how he even became a teacher. Then again, most of the adults weren't that smart to begin with.

"Hey, can we cut the bullcrap and get on the bus already?" I shouted.

"Eric! I have to explain the  _rules_ first so no one gets the wrong idea." He stated. "Plus, I'm legally obligated to or else I'll get sued. So you just sit there and wait patiently,  _Erica_." He said that last word as if it was poisonous.

Although the new name change wouldn't be so bad, I tested it out: Erica. Not bad at all.

Making my way over to the bus stop, I noticed that the "girls" were now boys. They seemed to accept that fact rather quickly, seeing as one of them started peeing in the bushes standing up. It'll get old eventually.

I saw the other three at the stop as usual. All of them were changed for my amusement, although I was affected, too.

"Dude, there's Cartman!" Stan exclaimed. "He's a girl, too!"

Kenny looked like he (she?) was about to pass out from a giggle fit.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. "I look cute!"

Stan looked different, she had sharp deep blue eyes and had stick straight hair down to her upper back. Probably a physical manifestation of him denying that he's gay. Her tits were average, 32B cup, I think. That was my size before I turned into a chick. Her body was rather uninteresting, her face was also boring. The best part was her legs, they were very shapely. Too bad that they were covered by those baggy jeans of his.

Kenny was an interesting case. What hair that was peeping out was still a dirty blond, representing how poor he really is. I couldn't make out much from his face, but his eyes were a baby blue. Her body was mostly hidden by her ugly orange parka, but her reaction told all.

"(My tits are glorious! Why didn't this happen earlier?)" He muffled, proceeding to squeeze them for longer than necessary. "(This is so awesome! They're soft and round!)"

"But they're not even that big of a deal." Stan deadpanned.

"(Who cares! They're my own personal boobs!)" He said candidly.

This was getting annoying, I had to step in with my awesomeness!

"Hey! The lez party's over!" I said. "We all know that we're chicks now!"

It was then that Kyle decided to step in. Her jew-fro hair was braided into two like a little girl. She was tall and thin and wasn't much to speak of from the waist-up except for his (her?) eyes, they were as green as jealousy! They bore Kyle's Jewish instinct perfectly. I guess I should give her credit for some nice hips and (to quote Bebe) a nice ass. But her legs were still toothpicks. She was so frail-looking, even worse than Butters! I wonder what Butters looks like now.

"Hey, fatass! You're a chick, too?" He asked. "You don't look much different."

"You are such a genius, Jew; you know that?" I snapped, a bit upset.

"I'm not happy about this either, Cartman!" He yelled.

"Who said I was sad about it, Kahl-ee?" I said, coming up with a genius plan. "I have a great idea!"

"Oh, here we go." Kahl complained. Typical Jew reaction, they don't like change.

"Today's the Field Trip Day. So, what we'll do is-!" I pulled out a chart.

"No." Stan interrupted me. "We are  _not_  getting involved in one of your schemes again!"

"We're going to the beach since Token's family was nice enough to sponsor us, we haven't had a trip like that in  _ages!_ You are  _not_  ruining it again!" Said the Jew rat.

"(Yeah!)" Kenny said.

"Well, fine! You all became pussies ever since you got them!" I shot back, patting myself for the clever joke.

"And you're still a dick as always, Cartman." Kahl replied curtly. "This discussion is over."

Just like that, the bus came to pick us all up.

_You might have won this time, but mark my words: you will all join me!_

* * *

"Okay, children; today's the day of the field trip!" Mr. Garrison said excitedly. "Thanks to Token's family (Stupid rich people!), we get to go to a field trip that doesn't suck."

"A-ah, thanks." Token said sheepishly. "It's for a protest, though. So don't get too excited."

Token was also another interesting case, (s)he owned her curvy figure and had dark-brown curly hair that was tied in a ponytail. He was proportionally  ** _almost_**  model-like. It was such a shame that his skin color was off. He wore the same shirt, but had a blue denim skirt.

"Now, I understand that everyone had a sudden sex-change overnight. But we can't do anything about it, so you'll just have to deal with it." Mr. Garrison.

"Mr. Garrison? Why did none of the adults change their sex?" Wendy asked. She was now a dude, though she still retained most of her girly features with messy bangs, and hair that was jaw-length and a purple jacket and a pink beret that made her look metro. Her pants were a dull yellow with a sweet-looking belt. Her eyes were Token brown.

"I don't know, Wendy. Why don't you just follow my instructions and DEAL WITH IT!" He snapped.

Most of the class cowered. I didn't really see him as much of a threat. He's not that smart, I don't even know why or how he even became a teacher. Then again, most of the adults weren't that smart to begin with.

"Hey, can we cut the bullcrap and get on the bus already?" I shouted.

"Eric! I have to explain the  _rules_ first so no one gets the wrong idea." He stated. "Plus, I'm legally obligated to or else I'll get sued. So you just sit there and wait patiently,  _Erica_." He said that last word as if it was poisonous.

Although the new name change wouldn't be so bad, I tested it out: Erica. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, that was kinda short. These will be posted every week until I need to create more material, then it'll take two weeks.


End file.
